A multiple microelectrode assembly comprises a plurality of conductive paths (i.e. electrodes) which are positioned substantially parallel to one another. The cross-sectional diameter of each electrode is desirably small, often on the order of microns. Furthermore, these electrodes are electrically insulated from each other.
Multiple microelectrodes are used, particularly in medicine and biotechnology, to transmit electrical signals along passageways and to make contact with individual cells within a living organism. Multiple micro electrode assemblies have a variety of applications including the control of damaged human nervous systems and auditory systems and the measurement of signals emanating from minute parts of living organisms.
A variety of methods are presently known for making multiple microelectrode assemblies. One such method is to make a multiple microelectrode assembly using integrated circuits (IC) processing. However, using IC processing, electrode materials are limited to semiconductor materials (e.g. silicon material). In addition, the resultant multiple microelectrode assemblies tend to have high internal strain. An alternative manner of producing multiple microelectrodes is by combining a plurality of individually insulated conductors into a single assembly. However, by producing a multiple microelectrode assembly in this manner, the distances between individual electrodes are fairly imprecise. In addition, a multiple microelectrode assembly thus produced is somewhat bulky, due to the presence of space and excessive insulation between the individual electrodes.